Poslední, kdo zbyl
by Amratin
Summary: Harry Hart se po poslední misi vrátil do Londýna, kde se zastavil nad zbytky tajné základny Kingsmanů. Tam se mu nečekaně naskytne nová příležitost, jak pokračovat dál.


**Tohle je trochu starší věc, kterou se mi podařilo objevit v počítači. Doufám, že se vám bude líbit.**

Harry postával na místě, na němž se odjakživa vypínalo vyhlášené krejčovství Kingsman. Teď po staleté tradici zůstalo jen rumiště, suť a prach. Prach, který zbyl po spolupracovnících a nyní ho dráždil v krku. Ani nejmohutnější déšť by ten popel neusadil a neodnesl do zapomnění. Nic mu nezbylo. Eggsy začal svůj vlastní život. Čekala ho spousta práce, než se z něho stane řádný aristokrat a v budoucnu i král. Harry zůstal dočista sám.

S pomocí amerických bratrů se rozhodl znovu vybudovat nejlepší tajnou službu Spojeného království. Jenže na americké půdě se to obecně hemží fantaskními nápady a opojnou nerozvážností. Tváří v tvář skutečnosti si připadal ztracený. On byl přece tajný agent vycvičený k boji za správnou věc ani v nejmenším nerozuměl ekonomice a managementu dokonce ani stavebním pracím.

Jeden by do toho kopl. Naleštěnou oxfordkou ozkoušel pevnost haldy zbylého kamení.

„Je to opravdu neutěšený pohled, co říkáte?" ozval se mužský hlas hned vedle Harryho.

Harry nebyl překvapený, muže si všiml už před hodnou chvílí. Neznámý pozoroval Harryho, jak pozoruje díru mezi řadou domů. Harry Hart se podíval na svého společníka a odpověděl: „Naprosto s vámi souhlasím."

„Ale nic nemůže trvat věčně. Konec jedné éry přináší začátek nové. Víte, co tím myslím," podíval se Harrymu do očí se zvláštním pohledem. Jeho akcent prozrazoval, že pochází z ostrovní části Skotska, a nebo že umí dobře napodobovat přízvuky. Cizincova tvář mu nebyla povědomá.

„Musím přiznat, že úplně nerozumím, kam tím míříte. Mohl byste mi to trochu osvětlit?"

„Co kdybychom v rozhovoru pokračovali u mě. Co vy na to?" zeptal se a poukázal na svůj obchod.

Hart zpozorněl. Přesto se jeho výraz nijak nezměnil. Ani když prováděl důkladný průzkum neznámého společníka. Mladík byl hubený. Harry předpokládal, že by s ním v pěstním souboji neměl nejmenší problém. Hnědý rozepnutý kabát na něm vysel, ruce schovával v jeho hlubokých kapsách. Měl temně modrou bavlněnou košili. Z džínů mu lezla kolena. Hnědými polobotkami dělal ornamenty do nánosu prachu. Harry zahlédl tetování ve tvaru stromu – snad jasanu nebo dubu – vzadu na krku. Sestřih podle poslední módy, na tvářích upravené strniště. Muž vypadal na první pohled klidně, ale přesto z něho pomalu začala vyzařovat netrpělivost.

„Pokud myslíte, že to je potřeba," Harry nic nepotvrdil, ani nevyvrátil.

„Řekl bych, že by vás mohl můj návrh zajímat, Ga – la – ha – de," slabikoval cizinec Hartův profesní pseudonym.

„V tom případě nemám námitek. Uvnitř alespoň nebude taková zima."

„Tak směle do toho. Muže šlechtí jeho činy," mrkl neznámý.

_Způsoby dělají muže._ Opravil ho v duchu Harry.

„Pojďte dál," muž otevřel dveře Avalonu, a počkal, až Harry vstoupí dovnitř. Tajný agent okamžitě přejel pohledem celý obchod s módními doplňky a výstřelky. Přejížděl od vitríny k vitríně, až skončil u stolku, u něhož stála židle ve stylu 60. let. A na té židli seděl Eggsy.

Harry se neovládl a vypravil ze sebe: „Eggsy."

Muž mezitím přinesl ještě dvě židle naprosto nepodobné jedna druhé. „Posaďte se, prosím." Harry uposlechl.

„Čaj? Mám výborný Earl Grey."

„Ne, děkuji. Dnes už jsem jeden měl," odmítl Hart pohostinství.

„Všechno je v pohodě," prohlásil Eggsy při pohledu na Galahada. Ještě pro vylepšení atmosféry nasadil Gary úsměv.

„Všiml jsem si, jak se vaše živobytí obrátilo v prach. Akorát jsem se v tu chvíli díval na Nočního recepčního, ale ta záře se nedala přehlédnout," navázal majitel obchodu na předchozí rozhovor. „Nabízím vám místo ve své společnosti," na chvíli se odmlčel. Čekal na reakci, k níž nedošlo.

„To mám ale způsoby, ještě jsem se nepředstavil. Jmenuji se Mordred," další dramatická pauza.

„Nerad se spojuji se svými příbuznými, ale v tuto chvíli to je asi nezbytné. Jsem synem vašeho bývalého velitele, Artuše. Moc dobře jsem znal každého vás. A vy byste si mě také mohl pamatovat, Galahade, toho jména starší. Pracoval jsem mezi Kingsmany. Jak dlouho? Měsíc? Ani se mi tomu nechce věřit. Vaše firma byla strašně zkostnatělá a otec nedokázal přijmout moje návrhy, proto jsem se udělal pro sebe. A podívejme, kde jsme teď. Můj obchod vzkvétá a všichni moji zaměstnanci jsou naživu," pro jistotu zaklepal na dřevo stolu.

„Proč bychom se měli k vám přidat?" Harryho Mordred nijak nepřesvědčil.

„Přes všechny nedostatky a občasné neshody, mám úctu k tradici a nedovolím, abychom byli něco dlužni té kolonii. Dokážeme to přece i bez nich."

„Proč bychom vám měli věřit? Váš otec se nás snažil zabít," Harry byl neoblomný.

„K tomu vám můžu říct jen jedno. Mrzí mě to. Ale nemůžu přece za to, co prováděl můj otec, ať už to bylo dobré nebo zlé. Co se stalo, stalo se. Mohl bych vás provést naším úžasným pracovištěm, abyste měl představu o tom, čím se tu zabýváme?" Mordredovi se roztáhli koutky do neodolatelného úsměvu.

„Ale nejdřív jsi mi něco slíbil, Drew," ozval se Eggsy a okamžitě se vymrštil ze židle.

„Promiň, málem jsem zapomněl," Mordred zmizel za pultem a vytáhl šuplík s ukázkami vzorovaných ponožek. Mladík udělal gesto, které obsáhlo všechny jednotlivé kusy: „Jen si vybrat, Gary."

Mordred promluvil k Harrymu: „Gary k nám už nějakou dobu chodí. Jako člen královské rodiny musí udržovat krok s módou. Tak co myslíte? Přidáte se k nám, Galahade?"

K

**A to je vše. Tak zas někdy příště v přívětivějších časech.**


End file.
